The Tensai and the Buchuo
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: A collection of unrelated TezuFuji drabbles and oneshots. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. A Goodbye Gift

**Title:** A Goodbye Gift**  
Pairing:** Tezuka and Fuji  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary:** Fuji's hands feel warm. And it's not because of his gloves.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own TPOT. :)

* * *

He watched his brown-haired captain walk quietly beside him. He didn't know how to break the silence, so he decided to concentrate on the snowflakes falling gently in front of him. Finally, Fuji decided to speak first.

"When are you coming back, Tezuka?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I don't know, Fuji. I honestly don't know."

Fuji sighed. "Will you be home for Christmas?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I doubt it." he murmured.

Fuji sighed again. "Christmas won't be the same without you." He held out his hand and caught a snowflake. It sparkled softly under the moonlight, until it melted on his warm hand.

"Hey Fuji, before I forget." Tezuka threw something at Fuji. It was a pair of knitted gloves. Well, it was _supposed _to be a pair of gloves but they were knitted together,

Fuji laughed. He held the gloves up and examined it. He laughed again. "Tezuka actually _knits_?"

Tezuka shrugged. He avoided Fuji's gaze shyly. "I was bored." he muttered. "Consider that as my goodbye present."

Fuji's smile disappeared. He pushed the gloves back towards Tezuka. "I won't accept it."

"Why?"

"Coz I don't want you to say goodbye."

Awkward silence between the two of them. Finally, Tezuka took Fuji's hand. He placed it gently inside one glove. Then he placed his own hand in the other glove. "I may be gone for now, but I'll never leave you." he murmured.

Fuji's hand felt warm, but it wasn't because of the gloves. It was because of Tezuka's fingers, entwined in his.

_end_


	2. Seven Minutes

**Title:** Seven Minutes  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji**  
Rating:** K+  
**Summary:**A game of Spin the Bottle puts Tezuka in a very compromising situation...  
**Warning: **genderbended!Fuji, if that bothers you**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Tezuka watched the bottle as it spun in circles. It refused to stop quickly, further prolonging his agony. "C'mon! Stop already!" he muttered. "And please point at Tezuka-buchou." he could hear the others muttering under their breaths. He watched as the bottle slowed down. And then it stopped.

Tezuka couldn't deny it. The long-necked bottle was obviously pointing at him. And everyone else was obviously rejoicing.

"So, Tezuka-buchou." Inui asked an evil glimmer in his eye (or should we say eyeglasses), "Is it a truth...or a dare?"

"Dare! Dare!" the others chanted. Tezuka sighed. There was no escaping it.

"I choose...dare.

* * *

He should have seen this dare coming. She was, after all, the only girl in the bunch. "Enjoy your stay, Fuji and Tezuka." Momo said, grinning naughtily. "We'll fetch you after seven minutes." Eiji added. "Unless you want us to extend the time." Tezuka rolled his eyes; Fuji chuckled. The others laughed. "Have fun!" Momo said cheerfully as he shut the door.

Tezuka sighed; he didn't even plan to attend this party. And now, here he was, stuck in a room with Fuji. Fuji may look like a pretty brown-haired angel, but deep inside her, there's a naughty little devil waiting to come out. It usually came out when it was only the two of them.

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Fuji asked.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Fuji giggled. "Well, your face is turning into a bright shade of red."

"No it's not." Tezuka said defensively, while trying to hide his face.

Fuji laughed. "Come sit beside me, Tezuka." She said, gently patting the bed.

Tezuka shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine here."

Fuji pouted. "C'mon, Tezuka." She laughed. "I'm not going to bite you."

Tezuka wanted to stay where he was seated; he felt much safer there. But it was futile to try to resist Fuji's charms.

So he sat beside her on the bed. Fuji smiled at him. "So…what do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Oh, you know what I want to do."

Tezuka could sense something was coming next. Something that would put him in a very compromising situation. His face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Fuji grinned. "You look hotter when your face's that color. " Tezuka tried to hide his face but Fuji leaned closer.

"Why do you always act like a naughty little devil when you're with me?"

"Because I like you." She said simply.

And before he could say anything in reply, she kissed him. He tried to push her away but to his surprise, he wanted her to kiss him more.

"Times up!" The door opened. "Looks like we interrupted something." Momo said, chuckling. Tezuka hid his face, embarrassed while Fuji smiled at the newcomers.

"You want an extension?" Eiji asked as innocently as he could; Tezuka threw a pillow at his head.

"No, it's alright." Fuji said, smiling. "We can always continue next time right, Tezuka?"

Tezuka sighed. He didn't want to spend anymore time with the brown-haired devil that seemed to know the way to his heart. But then, if she used her charms at him, how could he resist?

_end_


	3. Cafe of Love

**Title:** Cafe of Love**  
Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji**  
Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** Tezuka meets a new waitress in his favorite cafe. But is she who he really thinks she is? Is she even a _she_?**  
Warning: **crossdressing, if that bothers you******  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of TennisTezuka sat down on his favorite seat by the window. He placed his bag on the table and looked around the cafe, wating for a waitress to approach him.

* * *

"May I take your order, sir?"

Tezuka ordered coffee every morning at this cafe. He knew all the waitresses and staff and they were famillar with him too. But the waitress who approached him was unfamillar to him. He glanced at her nametag. Syuusuke Fuji. Strange name for a girl.

"Excuse me, sir. May I take your order now?"

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts. "Ahh...uhmm...one black coffee. No sugar and cream."

She smiled at him warmly. "Your order will arrive shortly, sir." She walked away, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Tezuka couldn't take his eyes of the new waitress as she bounced around the cafe, taking orders. She wasn't that feminine looking but something about her attracted him. He blushed when she walked towards him with his steaming cup of black coffee.

She smiled at him. "Anything else, sir?"

"Uhmm..." Tezuka covered his quickly reddening face with the menu. "A donut...yes one order of donuts please."

"No problem. Just a while, sir." She turned and walked quickly away with his order.

* * *

Tezuka continued watching Fuji at work, hiding his blushing face with the menu. Fuji came back towards Tezuka's table with his plate of donuts. He leaned towards Tezuka's ear.

"I see how you look at me, sir. I just wanted to let you know that I'm a boy."

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's stunned face. "The cafe refused to hire waiters so I had to dress as a girl." He picked at the lace trimmings of his dress.

"Ahh...uhmm..." Tezuka turned his gaze towards his plate of donuts.

Fuji winked at him then walked away.

* * *

Tezuka continued watching Fuji at work while picking at his donut. And that was when he realized that he didn't really care if Fuji was not a girl, even though it sounded quite scandalous. What attracted him to Fuji anyways was his gentle smile and warm personality.

"Here's your bill sir." Fuji smiled warmly at Tezuka.

Tezuka fumbled around his bag to hide his blushing face.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me later? And by the way, don't call me sir. My name's Tezuka. Kunimitsu Tezuka."

Fuji laughed. "You're supposed to introduce yourself first before asking me out. Sure, I can eat out with you. I'd like to get to know you better too."

Tezuka felt embarassed looking at Fuji. But he couldn't help smiling. Looks like his day was off to a perfect start.

_end_


End file.
